The Omen
by Randwulf
Summary: Profesor Lupin mendapat kunjunga tak terduga dari Profesor Trelawney


The Omen

Fandom:Harry Potter

Genre:Comedy

Pairing:Lupin x Trelawney

Timeline:Prisoner of Azkaban

Summary:Lupin thought that he likes Professor Trelawney?!

Disclaimer:all the characters are belong to J.K. Rowling

Profesor Lupin mendengar senandung lagu-lagu natal yang disenandungkan oleh guru-guru yang sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka di kantor guru. Libur Natal telah tiba. Semua guru mulai membereskan buku-buku mereka dan menyimpannya di kantor mereka. Sambil sesekali terbatuk, Profesor Lupin menulis laporan bulanan guru. Setelah selesai ia segera mengemas buku-bukunya.

"Akh, Remus!" terdengar suara Profesor McGonagall memanggilnya.

"Selamat sore Minerva. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Profesor Lupin dengan ramah.

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta minum teh di kantorku. Semua kepala asrama dan beberapa guru akan hadir di sana. Maukah kamu ikut?" tanyanya.

"Kepala asrama? Severus juga ikut?" tanya Profesor Lupin. Dia geli sendiri membayangkan Profesor Snape mengikutiacara semacam ini.

"Tentu tidak." jawab Profesor Snape yang kebetulan lewat.

"Severus, kau tahu kan menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik?" kata Profesor Lupin.

"Jadi, apakah kau mau ikut?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Maaf Minerva. Aku harus memeriksa tugas essay – uhuk... uhuk... – murid-murid." jawab Profesor Lupin sambil terbatuk.

"Rupanya kau sedang sakit Lupin." kata Profesor Snape.

"Cuma batuk ringan kok." sanggah Profeosr Lupin.

"Teh racikan Madam Pomfrey pasti bisa membuatmu merasa baikan." kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Mungkin, tapi aku benar-benar harus memeriksa essay murid-murid Minerva. Masih banyak essay yang belum selesai aku periksa." Profesor Lupin merasa muak jika memikirkan tumpukan perkamen yang harus ia periksa terutama milik anak-anak Ravenclaw.

"Kau memang rajin Remus. Oh ya, aku masih belum mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah menangkap pixy di kantorku." kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Itu memang sudah tugasku. Seharusnya aku lebih berhati-hati agar kandang pixyku tidak didekati anak-anak iseng."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal iseng," Profesor Snape mulai bercerita, "belakangan ini ada yang mencuri persediaan ramuanku. Semua bahan yang dicuri adalah bahan untuk membuat ramuan cinta."

"Ramuan cinta?! Valentine kan masih lama?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Ramuan itu membuat yang meminumnya menjadi tertarik dengan orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Ramuan itu cukup menjengkelkan." lanjut Profesor Snape.

"Aku jadi ingat masa-masa saat masih muda." Profesor McGonagall mulai mengingat masa lalunya. "Dulu sekali orang-orang pasti merasa malu jika bertemu dengan orang yang disuka. Muka memerah, suhu badan meningkat, jantung berdebar, takut jika bersentuhan, ngomong tidak karuan, merasakan hal yang aneh. Beda sekali dengan zaman sekarang.

"Kau pernah merasa seperti itu kan Remus?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Belum." jawab Profesor Lupin. Profesor Lupin memasukkan sisa bukunya ke dalam tasnya, "Maaf semuanya, aku harus pergi. Selamat sore."

Profesor Lupin kembali ke kantornya. Di sudut kantornya kini telah menumpuk berkas-berkas perkamen murid yang menunggu untuk diperiksa. Dia segera duduk di mejanya dan melihat ke arah tumpukan perkamen yang belum ia sentuh.

Dia menugaskan agar anak kelas 4 menulis essay tentang kutukan. Ia baru selesai memeriksa setengahnya. Dengan enggan, Profesor Lupin mengambil kertas perkamen asrama Ravenclaw. Dari pertama kali ia mengajar, ia selalu dibuat takjub dengan panjangnya essay yang dibuat anak-anak Ravenclaw. Anehnya, ini selalu terjadi di setiap angkatan.

Profesor Lupin mengambil salah satu essay anak Ravenclaw dan membacanya sekilas. Essay itu tebalnya 3 perkamen dan ditulis dengan tulisan yang kecil-kecil dan berdekatan. Ah, apakah mereka sadar bahwa guru-guru tidak mungkin tahan membaca essay sebanyak ini. Jika satu atau dua orang sih tidak apa-apa, tapi jika 1 kelas seperti ini baru namanya mimpi buruk setiap guru!

Sambil sesekali terbatuk, Profesor Lupin dengan tekun membaca satu demi satu essay murid-muridnya dan mengoreksi setiap kesalahan yang dibuat. Setelah selesai memeriksa 3 essay (dan sudah memakan waktu setengah jam sendiri), Profesor Lupin berhenti sejenak. Dia merasa batuknya makin parah. Bekerja di cuaca seperti ini memang tidak terlalu bagus untuk kesehatannya. Setelah agak lama berhenti, Profesor Lupin melanjutkan memeriksa essay yang lain.

Makin lama Profesor Lupin makin merasa ngantuk. Tapi dia masih harus memeriksa essay yang lain. Dia tidak boleh sampai tertidur. Dia mengambil satu essay lagi milik Augusta Virchoff.

Tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan oleh suara ketukan pintu. Profesor Lupin segera membuka pintu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan mendapat kunjungan dari seorang Profesor Trelawney di sore hari.

"Oh, Profesor Lupin! Aku mencarimu. Mata batinku melihatmu sedang bekerja di kantormu maka dari itulah aku ke mari." kata Profesor Trelawney.

"Selamat sore Profesor. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Profesor Lupin.

"Oh, Profesor Lupin-ku yang baik. Hanya kaulah yang bisa menyelamatkanku. Tolonglah aku mengurusi pixy-pixy yang dilepas ke kelasku! Dengan kemampuan yang kau miliki pasti kau bisa membantuku."

Sebenarnya Profesor Lupin tidak heran jika ada yang melakukannya. "Maaf Profesor tapi aku banyak kerjaan." tolak Profesor Lupin.

"Profesor Lupin. Remus Lupin-ku yang baik ("Hah, Remus Lupin-ku?!" pikir Lupin jengkel), tolonglah hanya kau harapanku." bujuk Profesor Trelawney. Dia memandang Profesor Lupin dengan tatapan memelas.

Profesor Lupin merasa aneh dengan tatapan itu. Profeosr Lupin serasa tidak bisa lepas dari mata itu. Dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Profesor Trelawney.

"Baiklah." jawab Profesor Lupin. Dia menyihir perkamen agar segera merapikan diri.

"Terimaksih Profesor Lupin. Kau memang baik." Profesor Trelawney menggenggam tangan Profesor Lupin.

Spontan Profesor Lupin langsung menepis tangan Profesor Trelawney. Profesor Lupin tidak sadar saat melakukan ini. "Ma.., maaf. Aku tidak.. – er ..- aku tidak bermasuksud kasar." kata Profesor Lupin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mari pergi."

Selama perjalanan, Profesor Lupin bertanya-tanya tentang perbuatannya tadi. Jarang sekali dia menampik tangan orang tanpa alasan. Dia akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada musuh dan orang yang bermaksud jahat tapi tidak kepada temannya. Dia tahu Profesor Trelawney bukan orang jahat. Lalu kenapa dia merasa hal yang aneh saat Profesor Trelawney menggenggam tangannya?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas ramalan. Kelas itu sangat berantakan. Kursi-kursi tergeletak begitu saja di lantai, piring-piring pecah, meja-meja rusak, tirai-tirai robek, perlatan minum teh bergelimpangan, tinta tumpah, perkamen-perkamen berserakan.

"Boleh tahu ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Profesor Lupin.

"Tadi ada segerombolan Pixy menyerang kelasku. Mereka menghancurkan sebagian besar kelasku." jawab Profesor Trlawney.

"Lalu, mana pixy-nya?"

"Sudah dibereskan."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Membantuku membereskan kelasku ini."

"Maaf?!" Profesor Lupin tidak mempercayai telinganya sendiri.

"Oh Lupin, aku tahu kau sangat berbakat di bidang mantra. Aku yakin kau bisa membantuku. Guru-guru lain sedang sibuk mengikuti acara minum teh. Hanya kau yang sedang nganggur sore ini."

"Aku pikir yang kau maksud dengan membereskan pixy itu menangkap pixy. Kau tahu kan, itu bidangku. Kalau membereskan ruang kelas bukan bidangku."

"Ini memang membereskan pixy. Membereskan sisa perbuatan pixy tepatnya."

Profesor Lupin benar-benar tidak percaya. Dia sudah rela membuang waktu berharganya hanya untuk membantu seorang peramal nyentrik macam Profesor Trelawney?!

"Kau bisa membantuku kan?" tanya Profesor Trelawney.

Karena sudah terlanjur datang jauh-jauh ke sana, akhirnya dengan berat hari Profesor Lupin mengiyakannya.

Meski dengan setengah hati, Profesor Lupin tetap bekerja dengan profesional. Dia membantu mengatur kembali ruang kelas itu dan membetulkan barang-barang yang rusak. Profesor Lupin benar-benar tidak tahan bekerja di sana. Bagaimana tidak?! Profesor Trelawney melihatnya terus! Akhirnya setelah 1 jam, mereka berhasil membereskan ruang kelas itu.

"Terimakasih Profesor Lupin! Oh, diberkatilah kau wahai penyelematku. Kau memang yang terbaik." kata Profesor Trelawney.

"Ah, ini bukan hal yang besar kok." kata Profesor Lupin,

"Profesor," Profesor Trelawney menggenggam tangan Profeosr Lupin, "terimakasih banyak."

Profesor Lupin tidak bisa melepas genggam tangan itu karena Profesor Trelawney tidak membiarkannya melepas genggamannya. Dia merasa hal yang aneh. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tak menentu. Dia bingung mengapa dia bisa merasa seperti itu.

"Profesor, wajahmu memerah." kata Profesor Trelawney. Dia melepas tangan Profesor Lupin.

"Akh ..., masa? Anu ..., er ..., tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Profesor Lupin tergagap.

"Kalau ada yang bisa kubantu katakan saja." kata Profesor Trelawney.

"Akh, tti-tidak usah." tolak Profesor Lupin. Dia tidak tahu bahwa Profesor Trelawney begitu perhatian padanya. Ternyata dia orang yang baik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku buatkan teh. Aku akan meramalmu."

"Tidak usah."

Tapi terlambat. Profesor Trelawney sudah menyiapkan teh untuknya.

Profesor Lupin berpikir sejenak saat itu. Mengapa ia bisa menjadi gugup di depan Profesor Trelawney? Kenapa dia merasa jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya? Mengapa dia merasa aneh jika tangannya digenggam Profesor Trelawney? Mengapa mukanya memerah?

"_Dulu sekali orang-orang pasti merasa malu jika bertemu dengan orang yang disuka. Muka memerah, suhu badan meningkat, jantung berdebar, takut jika bersentuhan, ngomong tidak karuan, merasakan hal yang aneh. Beda sekali dengan zaman sekarang."_

Profesor Lupin mengingat perkataan Profesor McGonagall. Profeosr Lupin mati-matian menolak kesimpulan yang ia simpulkan. Mungkinkah ia menyukai Profesor Trelawney?

"Ini tehmu." kata Profesor Trelawney sambil menyodorkan mangkuk teh pada Profesor Lupin.

Dengan agak grogi Profesor Lupin mengambil mangkuk itu. Ia meminum tehnya. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana. Dia merasa aneh dengan ruangan itu. Dan yang paling utama, dia merasa aneh jika bersama Profesor Trelawney.

Profesor Trelawney mengambil mangkuk itu dan mencoba membaca daun teh. Dia tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Cinta," kata Profesor Trelawney, "kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang mencintaimu."

"Maaf, apa kau yakin itu tidak – er ... – salah?" tanya Profesor Lupin.

"Tentu saja. Mari kita lihat garis tanganmu." Profesor Trelawney menggenggam tangan Profesor Lupin.

Profesor Lupin merasa tidak karuan saat itu. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan ketika jemari Profesor Trelawney menelusuri garis tangannya.

"Ah, garis tangan yang indah." puji Profesor Trelawney. Dia kembali meraba tangan Profesor Lupin, "Tangan yang kuat."

Jantung Profesor Lupin makin berdebar dengan kencang. Dia tidak tahan lagi menghadapinya.

"Profesor Lupin! Mukamu memerah!" kata Profesor Trelawney. Dia melepas genggamannya.

Profesor Lupin segera bergegas ke pintu tanpa melihat Profesor Trelawney. Mukanya memerah! Jantung berdebar! Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa pada Profesor Trelawney. Mungkinkah ini tanda-tanda bahwa dia memang mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Profesor Trelawney?

Profesor Lupin menuruni tangga spiral yang membawanya turun menjauhi kelas ramalan. Makin lama dia makin merasa pusing. Nafasnya makin berat dan pandangannya makin kabur. Dia merasa langkahnya makin berat dan makin lama penglihatannya menjadi putih dan ia pun terjatuh.

Saat ia bangun, ia sudah berada di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia tidak ingat kapan ia berada di sana atau pun mengapa ia berada di sana. Tiba-tiba Madam Pomfrey datang menghampiri ranjangnya.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Remus." kata Madam Pomfrey. Dia mengukur suhu badan Profesor Lupin, "Kau membuat kami cemas."

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Profesor Lupin.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kau pingsan. Untung saja Profesor Trelawney menemukanmu. Suhu badanmu," Madam Pomfrey melihat termometernya, "39,7o! Hebat sekali kau masih bisa membereskan kapal karam seperti itu. Seharusnya kau istirahat saat tahu kau sakit."

Akhirnya terjawab alasan mengapa wajahnya memerah. Dia tidak malu melainkan demam. Orang demam memang wajahnya memerah bukan?

"Profesor Trelawney datang untuk mengunjungimu." kata Madam Pomfrey. Dia meninggalkan Profesor Lupin dan memanggil Profesor Trelawney.

Tak lama insan yang tidak ingin ditemui Profesor Lupin itu manghampiri ranjangnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh Profesor Lupin! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kau sedang sakit. Seandainya aku tahu aku pasti tidak akan memintamu membantuku Profesor ...," dia menggenggam tangan Profesor Lupin. Profesor Lupin, sekali lagi secara reflek, menampik tangan Profesor Trelawney. "Ada apa Profesor? Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak aku hanya ...," Profesor Lupin melihat kilauan berbagai cincin perak yang dipakai Profesor Trelawney di hampir setiap jarinya, "oh, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

Ok, jadi alasan mengapa dia merasa aneh dan jantungnya berdebar-debar adalah karena Profesor Trelawney memakai cincin perak. Manusia serigala paling anti dengan perak. Karena itulah Profesor Lupin merasa aneh karena insting manusia serigalanya takut dengan perak sampai dia berdebar-debar.

Jadi, dia tidak menyukai Profesor Trelawney. Dia hanya salah paham.

"Ada apa?" tanya Profesor Trelawney.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir tentang kebodohanku. Aku pikir tadi aku menyukaimu ah .., tidak. Bukan berarti aku membencimu tapi ...,"

"Remus," kata Profesor Trelawney (Eh, sejak kapan dia memanggilku seperti itu?!), "aku merasa sebaliknya."

"Maaf?"

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja membereskan ruang kelasku sendiri. Aku sengaja mengajakmu ("Lebih tepat memaksa." pikir Lupin) karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

"Ramalanmu mengatakan bahwa kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang mencintaimu. Itu aku Remus. Aku mencintaimu."

Sebelum Profesor Lupin sempat berpikir, dia merasakan sentuhan bibir Profesor Trelawney menekan bibirnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!!" jerit Profesor Lupin.

Begitu ia sadar, ia tidak lagi berada di rumah sakit. Dia tidak melihat penampakan Profesor Trelawney. Di hadapannya terhampar perkamen-perkamen yang menunggu untuk diperiksa. Profesor Lupin melihat nama essay yang sedang diperiksanya, Augusta Virchoff.

"Rupanya cuma mimpi." gumam Profesor Lupin.

Dia merasa tidak enak badan sore itu. Batuknya bertambah parah dan badannya mulai demam. Memeriksa essay tentu bukan pekerjaan yang baik untuk dilakukan oleh orang yang sakit. Sepertinya dia lebih baik segera bergabung dengan Profesor McGonagall untuk minum teh sore. Dia pun segera menyambar jubahnya dan pergi.

Profesor Lupin jarang sekali bermimpi buruk. Dia malah jarang bermimpi. Entah mengapa sekarang ia malah mendapat mimpi teraneh dan terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Mungkin jika aku memberitahu pada Trelawney dia akan bilang bahwa mimpiku ini sebuah pertanda." gumam Profesor Lupin sambil tertawa.

Pertanda atau bukan, hal itu tidak bisa dipastikan. Tapi yang pasti, tak lama setelah Profesor Lupin pergi, Profesor Trelawney datang ke kantornya untuk meminta bantuan Profesor Lupin.


End file.
